1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to hand tools, and more particularly to apparatus for pulling nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various tools have been developed to pull nails from boards and other materials. For example, claw hammers are well known. Other tools for pulling nails are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 746,083; 779,919; 1,114,837; 1,910,203; and 3,026,901.
The tools of the foregoing patents, as well as all other tools known to me that are designed specifically for pulling nails, achieve their objective by pulling from under the nail head. If the nail head is flush with or below the surface of the board or the like, it is necessary that the complete head be exposed before any of the prior tools can be used. Sometimes it is possible to pound the nail tip to back the nail and expose the head above the board surface so that the head underside is accessible with a claw, fork, or similar tool. In other cases, access to the head can be obtained only by gouging out the wood or other material from around the head. Some tools are specifically designed to penetrate the wood around a nail head.
The prior procedures and tools are entirely satisfactory for a great many nail pulling applications. However, some applications require that considerable care be exercised in pulling a nail. For instance, restoration work often requires that decorative trim boards and moldings be saved and reused. Consequently, damage to their exposed finished surfaces must be avoided. Since nails used in decorative work are often recessed below the exposed surface, traditional nail pulling tools and methods are not acceptable. Pounding a nail pointed end to back the recessed head out of a board for gripping with a hammer or other tool frequently splits the wood adjacent the nail and raises splinters from the board along with the nail. Although it is often possible to glue the splinter back into place and refinish the damage, such a procedure is prohibitably time consuming and expensive.
Even if a nail head is accessible to the claws of a hammer or other prior tool, the tool invariably uses the finished surface as a reaction member for pulling the nail. The reaction force exerted at the tool fulcrum between the board finished surface and the tool is likely to mar the surface.
In some instances, it is possible for a person to pull nails from the back side of a board or trim piece with hand pliers. Pliers can also be used to pull a nail from the board finished surface by gripping the exposed head. However, those practices require a great deal of strength, and they are generally unsatisfactory.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in tools for pulling nails.